The present disclosure relates a backlight unit and a display device having the same, and more particularly, to a display device in which a backlight unit is realized by a light emitting diode.
A light emitting diode (LED) may constitute a light emitting source using compound semiconductor materials such as GaAs-based materials, AlGaAs-based materials, GaN-based materials, InGaN-based materials and InGaAlP-based materials.
Such a light emitting device is packaged, and thus is being used as a light emitting apparatus that emits light having various colors. The light emitting apparatus is being used as a light source in various fields, e.g., lighting displays, character displays, and image displays.